Burn the Bridges
by Falkrem
Summary: They only think they're partners in crime. Mikiryu, AU.
1. Burn the Bridges

A/N: I enjoyed writing this. Be consistent with your naming, Aikurou.

* * *

He stood at the table before the dealer, head bowed down, casually gripping the rosewood edge. The corner of his mouth curved into a small smirk–the smile of mischief and mayhem. Donning a slate gray fedora, he lifted his head up slightly to reveal striking blue eyes. With a pinstripe vest, crisp dress shirt, and dark slacks to complement his captivating face, this blue-haired man was the epitome of mystery and seduction. Spellbound women crowded around him, eager to see his next winning hand.

Behind the mob stood a lone woman with short, dark hair. Her red dress cascaded to barely above her knees, translucent ruffles at the end, a matching flower adorning her hair. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands in irritation as the man paid more attention to the other women than to the game in front of him.

Not that she was _jealous_, or anything.

But he was wasting time.

The dark-haired woman shoved through the overbearing crowd and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, bringing him down until she could whisper into his ear.

"Aikurou, how long are you going to clown around?"

His smirk grew, and he placed his lips close to her ear, warm breath against her skin.

"What's the point in playing a game if you can't have _fun_, Ryuuko?"

Ryuuko huffed to herself, his proximity causing her cheeks to flush. _It's just the heat of the casino_, she told herself, and backed away from the blue-haired man, allowing the other women to surround him once more. She wasn't going to wait for her _associate_ just because he wanted to savor the moment. After all, their previous 'winnings' were securely stashed away in their hotel room–she could take her leave and earnings at any time, and the man would be just as dumbfounded as the rest of security.

_What was forcing her to stay?_

It wasn't as if she felt anything for the man. He was rambunctious, infuriating, and most of all–extremely conceited. But she wouldn't have been there without his help. Did she feel indebted to him? _No_, she thought, _he's just an idiot. I feel like he's a child, and I'm his guardian._

There was a part of her that pulled her toward him, knowing he had a gift for drawing in riches. And that was all that mattered: money, money, and more money.

Her hand lingered at the barely visible pistol strapped to her thigh, itching to wrap her fingers around its grip. _If this game persisted–_

Suddenly, the crowd cheered, a triumphant Aikurou sweeping in several stacks of chips. Rolling her eyes, the dark-haired woman walked over to him, her body close to his, slipping a hand into the pocket of his pants to push down the ace that was beginning to crawl its way up. She was grateful the mob they were in consisted of unintelligible fools and flops. Including the blue-haired man. He turned his head slightly toward her, an amused smile on his face.

"I think it's about time we cashed in," she murmured into his ear.

"Playtime's over, angel?"

She gave him a disgusted look. The woman abhorred his pet names for her.

"You remember that guy from yesterday, right?" Ryuuko began, her eyes darting toward a large man in a dark suit. The mob of women had dispersed, sensing an antagonist, allowing the two some space. Aikurou's eyes followed her gaze. The other man's obnoxious laughter filled the air. "He looks like he wants to settle something with you."

A more serious expression appeared on Aikurou's face, his characteristic smirk disappearing, the victory in his eyes, gone. "Twenty grand," he brusquely stated in a low voice, "that's all we managed today."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you insane? That's _everything_? Including roulette and craps?" She couldn't believe her ears. The blue-haired man had spent the entire day moving from table to table, game to game, and _twenty grand_ was all they had? Ryuuko had expected more, even with Aikurou's dallying. While the man didn't take most things seriously, when it came to gambling, he played to win.

The woman was certain he was hiding something from her.

"Thinking of swindling some extra money?" she hissed, Aikurou giving her a pleasant smile.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of stealing from _you_, dear."

She glared at him, her patience running thin. "Words mean nothing," the woman finally told him, ready to make a break for the hotel. Whether Aikurou chose to cash in or dawdle even more, she was going to collect her money before security caught on to them.

Just as she turned to leave, he whipped her around by the arm and gripped her chin. Roughly, he pressed his lips against hers, the woman's heart palpitating rapidly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Actions speak louder than words," he remarked as he pulled away, amusement in his eyes–as if he had thought of the most hilarious joke in the entire world. Ryuuko scowled at him, wiping away the memory of the kiss from her lips with the back of her hand. Her cheeks burned fiercely. Without another word, the woman turned on her heel and briskly made her way down the stairs leading out of the casino.

He watched her go, a smirk spreading across his lips.

* * *

"I told you to keep an eye on that man in the red shirt!"

She threw a glare in the blue-haired man's direction, but he was too busy ducking his head from the bullets zipping past them. Two aluminum briefcases were grasped tightly in Aikurou's hands; Ryuuko's left hand clutched a dark duffel bag while her right held her beloved pistol. The woman was livid.

They were well on their way to the upper echelon of society–until Aikurou had given them away. He was too confident, too bold, and it cost them the game. Grabbing as much of their earnings as they could, they hurriedly sneaked out of the hotel through their bathroom vent and hightailed it away from the premises. Unfortunately, police officers were already waiting for them, and that was when the dark-haired woman had pulled out her pistol–alarming the officers.

"I'm not the one swinging around an Arcus!" he managed, following the woman into a nearby alley.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so stupid!"

"Stupid? You've got a gun!" He stared at her, bewildered and breathless as sirens wailed past. The flash of red and blue zoomed by, illuminating their worn bodies and the night sky for a millisecond.

Ryuuko gave him an _I'm not afraid to use it_ look and walked further into the alley, stopping to lean back against a wall. Seeing that they were (temporarily) safe, Aikurou sighed in relief and slid his back down the wall opposing hers–until he found himself sitting on the grime-covered pavement. Breathing still ragged, a weak grin appeared on his face.

"You know, I kind of like us like this."

"Huh?" A strange look crossed the woman's face. _What was he up to now?_

The man continued, his voice level and assured.

"A beautiful woman and a handsome man. We make quite the pair," he said, his grin widening at the disturbed look on her face.

"We are _not_ a pair," she told him, hoping to make their relationship clear. He ignored her.

"We're the embodiment of perfection."

"Don't–just, don't talk, okay?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, irked. "Stop making noises come out of your mouth."

His next words aggravated her greatly.

"Make me."

_He really was a child._

She dropped the duffel bag where she stood, returning her pistol to its holster. The woman noticed he had stood up, a taunting smirk on his face. Ryuuko walked over to him and forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his disheveled dress shirt. She pushed him against the wall, her eyes locking with his. Her strength made up for her lack of height.

"Shut. The hell. Up." With each word, she brought her face closer to his, until their faces were inches apart. She could smell his sweet, sickening breath, could hear his calm, even breathing. His eyes bore into hers, and it was in that moment that she averted her eyes–instantly cursing herself for succumbing to his gaze. When her eyes darted back to his, she could see a spark of victory in them. Ryuuko tightened her grip on his collar.

As soon as she did so, Aikurou leaned forward and kissed her–softly, as if the air had brushed against her lips. She quickly released him, heart caught in her throat. The dark-haired woman took a step back, palms sweaty and eyes wide. It took her a moment to comprehend what had just happened.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Her flaming cheeks were obscured by the dimness of the alley.

"You didn't like my 'gift' to you, darling?"

She stood, speechless, rooted in place. Ryuuko turned her face away to hide its redness, her hand clasped over her mouth. While the kiss at the casino wasn't her first with the blue-haired man, there was something about _this particular kiss_—

The sound of a dress shoe scraping across pavement attracted her attention. She cocked her pistol and pointed it at the blue-haired man, whose body was turned to exit the alley, hugging the briefcases to his chest. His back facing her, he let go of the briefcases and they _thudded _to the ground, money unharmed. He raised his hands in surrender and slowly turned around to face the cross dark-haired woman and her weapon.

"Going to kill me so soon?"

"I figured it meant more money for me."

Without taking her eyes off of the blue-haired man, she reached for the dark duffel bag and dug around to fetch something–that _something_ being hurled at the man the next second. He caught the pile of clothing in surprise.

"Take off your clothes," she commanded, her expression serious and unflinching.

He gave her a devilish grin.

"You don't need to tell me twice, love."


	2. Fall Where They May

A/N: I've found that there are quite a few gambling puns in this story.

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

The dark-haired woman kicked one of the tires of the car, bringing her foot back sharply as she gripped it in pain. Aikurou didn't seem to mind the insult directed more at him than the car and lazily took out his cigarette, blowing a ring of smoke in the air and watching it disintegrate into nothing. He leaned back against the door to the driver's seat, the sun's rays beating down on them like hammers from the heavens. Ryuuko reared her head around to face the man.

"Don't you know how to fix a car?!"

Aikurou dropped his cigarette, extinguishing its life with the heel of his dress shoe.

"It's not my problem," he began, but upon seeing his partner's furious face, quickly added, "I've already taken a look, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Her anger softened and she crossed her arms, her foot still aching. She focused her glare on a scorpion crawling away to hide behind a rock. "Well, now what?"

"Our best bet is to look for any signs of civilization."

She gave him an incredulous look. "_We're in the middle of nowhere!_" As if on cue, a tumbleweed blew past, bouncing along the lone road before settling against a cactus. A silence stretched between them, interrupted only by the call of a vulture circling above them.

Ryuuko wiped the sweat off of her bare arms, drying her hands with the end of her short white dress. The blue-haired man peeked over at her chest, his eyes traveling across the areas that her sweat had soaked–especially the front of her dress. He grinned to himself, but averted his gaze when the woman caught his stare.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, darling."

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line and decided to let it slide. As much as she wanted to chastise the man for his indecent ways, she knew they wouldn't get anywhere by bantering.

She glanced at the hood of the car, steam rising from the engine, and mentally groaned. The woman unstrapped her heels from her feet and threw them into the backseat of the car, grimacing as her feet felt the fiery pavement through her stockings. Aikurou raised a quizzical eyebrow, but said nothing. Ryuuko limped over to the trunk, yanked it open and lugged out the two aluminum briefcases they'd brought with them. She hissed when her hands touched the aluminum–nearly dropping the cases–then chucked one at the blue-haired man. It hit him on the side of the head and he stumbled away from the car, grasping his head in pain.

"What was _that_ for?!"

"Let's go. We need to make _some_ progress before nightfall," she curtly told him, making sure her pistol was secure in its holster. Shortly after she had tossed him the briefcase, the man was met with their black duffel bag, nearly knocking him to the ground. Ignoring her partner's complaints, Ryuuko began her trek across sizzling land. He stared after her, hurriedly lit another cigarette, and chased the dark-haired woman taking her leave, briefcase and duffel bag in tow.

Time didn't seem to matter as they followed the road, inching past the pink flowers of cacti and parched branches of withered shrubs. It was as if the sun had chosen a permanent spot in the sky and wrapped its hazy warmth around the pair. Struggling to stand upright, the woman placed her hands on her knees to refrain from falling flat on her face. The man's lips quirked into an amused smile and he stalled his pace to ensure she was alright.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

She scowled at him, her breathing harsh. Normally, she had the tenacity and power to walk miles. Being under the infernal sun made her doubt her ability to do so and she nearly collapsed onto a nearby boulder.

"Over my dead body!" she responded, gesturing with one hand for the man to move on without her. He didn't budge.

"That might be sooner than you think," he muttered as he unbuttoned his dark blue vest, folded it, and hung it over his shoulder. He started undoing the buttons on the cuffs of his dress shirt, a concentrated look on his face. Ryuuko could glimpse his well-toned muscles and abs through his sweat-soaked shirt. Her cheeks burned as hotly as the sand and gravel she stood on. She tore herself away from his attractive body and steeled herself for the journey ahead of them.

Focusing her gaze on the wavy horizon, she noticed a large structure in the shape of a three-story house, and her eyes widened in realization. She abruptly pushed herself away from the boulder and, grabbing her case, began a determined sprint toward the building. Noticing her change in attitude–and the structure on the horizon–Aikurou ran after the dark-haired woman.

Her heart skipped a beat when she discovered that the structure was real; in fact, it was a motel in front of the main road, its neon sign flashing 'Welcome!' to newcomers. The condition of the building itself was as ragged as the visiting pair, but the woman figured that this form of civilization was as good as any. The shutters were almost falling off the windows, the paint was peeling under the hell of the desert. A few cars were parked in front of the structure, indicating guests. Ryuuko darted toward the door, shoving it open, her partner following closely behind.

"Welcome, how may–"

The brown-haired woman behind the reception desk froze and stared at Ryuuko, whose hair was disheveled and dress was drenched in sweat.

"We need a room," she told the other woman, finally able to speak. As soon as Aikurou poked his head in through the entryway, the receptionist let out a small gasp of awe. He ran a hand through his wet hair, his dress shirt and vest slung over one shoulder, a playful smile on his face. The dark-haired woman gave him a deadly look. She was _not_fond of Aikurou attracting attention, especially when she was _trying to get something done_.

"Oh, of course," the woman with longer hair sweetly stated, her eyes wandering up and down Aikurou's body. He gave her a wink when her eyes met his face. Cheeks flushing, the other woman handed Ryuuko a key without breaking her gaze on the blue-haired man. Ryuuko rolled her eyes and snatched the key, examining the numbers '107' engraved on one side. She made her way up the dark stairs, her aluminum briefcase in one hand, paying no attention to the conversation between her associate and the receptionist.

"So, what's with the briefcases? You aren't highway robbers, are you?"

"Baby, the only thing worth stealing is your heart."

* * *

Ryuuko observed water spurt from her hands when she clasped them together–she laid in the tub, knees barely above the water, her mind elsewhere. The lukewarm water soothed her nerves and relaxed her muscles. She sank lower into the tub, a small sigh escaping her lips. Why did she care so much about whether the blue-haired man was ogling or being ogled at?

He was just her partner, a means to obtain money.

Plus, he was lecherous, ignorant, foolish, possibly insane, a complete jerk–

The woman glared at her knees, her ease now ruined by her thoughts of the man. Irritated, she rose from the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. Entering the dim bedroom, she felt around beside the armchair for the black duffel bag. A small triumph filled her after finding it and she dug inside the bag for attire suitable for sleep. Tugging out a nightgown, the woman crept back into the bathroom, her partner snoring softly. She felt the smooth fabric of the gown brush against her skin as she pulled it over her head. Tiptoeing back into the bedroom, Ryuuko stepped quietly toward her side of the bed, lifting up the covers and making herself comfortable beside the man–whose back was turned toward her. She faced away from him, observing the shadows consume the wall as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

Throughout her life, money was all she ever wanted. It permeated her dreams, her behavior, her mindset–until she became addicted to the idea of claiming fortune. She saw the greed and fulfillment in the eyes of the upper class, how they gathered their profits and extorted from the poor.

_'I don't want to be poor,'_ she once told herself. Her next thought was of the bubbly brown-haired woman waiting for her back home. If only they'd had enough–they wouldn't have lost what little they had.

_I'm going to be rich_, Ryuuko nearly whispered, but didn't want to wake the sleeping man beside her, _and I don't care who gets in my way._

Suddenly, the idea of being poor was laughable. Penniless? Her? Not a chance!

But there was a persistent doubt working its way into her mind. Once she had used Aikurou for all he was worth, would she be able to dispose of him? She felt a strange reluctance in the idea of killing or ditching him when all was said and done. _What was holding her back?_

The woman would grab her money-filled bags and go–

–home.

That was all there was to it. Why should she care about what happened to the blue-haired man once she was through with him?

_He can just grab himself a girl and settle down. I'll leave them a few to make sure they don't starve to death._

With that, the turmoil in her mind was put to rest and she settled into the embrace of sleep, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Eyes wide, heart racing.

She jerked up into a sitting position on the bed, startling the man. The back of her neck was sweaty and her hands were shaking. Barely visible, the clock read, '2:41′, the room still dim from night's blanket. Swallowing hard, Ryuuko's eyes immediately darted to the blue-haired man sitting up beside her. Relief filled her–but why?

"Ryuuko? What's wrong?" Concern edged into Aikurou's groggy voice. She didn't respond, focusing on slowing her pounding heart. Gaining his bearings, a faint smile appeared on the man's lips.

"Had a bad dream, angel?" he began in a teasing manner, "want me to comfort you?"

The woman whipped her head around to face him, giving him a forceful punch to the arm.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" He gave her a hurt look.

"I don't need your comfort," she said, finally calming herself down. She laid down, back turned toward him, rejecting him. Ryuuko didn't want to tell him about the nightmare that began to fall through her grasp like water between her fingers.

Aikurou simply shrugged and went back to sleep, undisturbed by his partner's behavior.

But sleep was the last thing on Ryuuko's mind.


	3. Queen of Hearts

A/N: This is too much luxury for two people. Not only are they rich–they're cheap.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!"

Aikurou and the motel's owner–a man in his mid-thirties–exchanged farewells as soon as the vagabonds arrived in the nearest city. Much to the pair's relief, their infamy hadn't reached this city (yet) and the two decided to venture into new territory.

They had checked out of the motel earlier that morning, hitching a ride with the owner–whose daughter was the receptionist Aikurou had flirted with. Thankfully, the older man had no idea of his daughter's interest in Ryuuko's associate. The couple left the place without having to pay a dime due to the blue-haired man's way with words.

While extremely morose and sleep-deprived throughout the ride, Ryuuko's eyes lit up as soon as the towering skyscrapers and blinking casino lights entered their view. As soon as they were out of the car, the dark-haired woman's heart lifted at the throngs of people lining the sidewalks and crosswalks, the various stores and boutiques showcasing their wares behind sparkling glass. She glanced at her reflection in one of the windows: a dark blue sundress with a bow at the waist. And the face of an excited child ready to take on the city's most rigorous gambling establishments. Reflected in the window was her partner with a gentle smile on his face–and immediately, her own smile fell. The woman averted her gaze, cheeks as red as the traffic light behind them.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

"L-let's just find a motel already," she stammered, eyes trained on a candy shop down the street. _What was that odd feeling in her heart?_ It unnerved her, and she stomped down the sidewalk, her partner following suit.

After securing themselves a room–penthouse suite, actually–the two visited a boutique across the street, the tailor welcoming them with open arms. Ryuuko sat beside a pile of dresses she had chosen; Aikurou was looking for suits that would match his taste. The blue-haired man was deciding between a chalk-striped suit and a solid dark suit when the tailor approached him, eager to aid his customers.

"Oh, would you be interested in something more sophisticated? There are plenty of suits in the back, particularly with floating canvases," he remarked. Aikurou accepted his offer and the tailor led the way. The woman looked around herself, taking in the expensive articles of clothing hanging on the racks by the wall. She stood up and examined a small rack with accessories suspended from the pegs. Ryuuko observed the luster of a lapis lazuli pendant, its silver chain glinting in the store's fluorescent light. She felt the coolness of the chain between her fingers, the smoothness of the stone.

For some unfathomable reason, it reminded her of the blue-haired man.

"Do you want it, angel?"

Her partner's voice made her jolt back into reality and she nearly dropped the piece of jewelry in surprise.

"Mn… It doesn't suit me," she began, but the tailor earnestly vouched for the pendant.

"It'll look beautiful on you, trust me! How about this–along with the four suits and five dresses, I'll throw in the accessory at no cost!"

Aikurou raised an eyebrow at Ryuuko–as if asking for confirmation. She sighed and unclasped the chain, placing it around her neck. The woman lifted her hair up, waiting for the blue-haired man to set aside his suits and refasten the chain. His fingers brushing against her skin made her heart beat faster and she quickly took a step forward and turned around to face Aikurou once the pendant was secure.

"It matches your eyes," he quietly told her, that same soft smile on his face, "and dress."

The dark-haired woman couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"It seems we've made a decision. Now if you'll please come to the counter over here…"

The conversation between Aikurou and the tailor was lost to Ryuuko's ears as she grasped the pendant against her chest.

Her gaze landed on the pile of dresses on the seat in front of the mirrors, and a bitter taste filled her mouth. She couldn't understand the aversion she felt against those dresses at that moment. The woman tried forcing down the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't relent. It seemed as though the temperature of the room had dropped, the chain around her neck choking her. Hurriedly, she made a move to unclasp the chain, but hesitated.

_Why, why, why?_

She had grown so accustomed to her luxurious life with the blue-haired man.

Why did she feel as if something was missing?

"Ryuuko, are you satisfied?"

Aikurou looked at her, amusement on his face. He held his wallet in one hand, ready to store it in the inner pocket of his white suit's jacket.

She forced a grin onto her lips, attempting to disguise her growing anxiety.

"I'm as satisfied as I'll ever be."

* * *

"How much did we make today?" Ryuuko curiously asked as they entered the hotel. The sky was a mix of orange and purple. The two curtly replied to the receptionist's greeting and went on their way.

"About fifty grand," the blue-haired man remarked, holding one of their aluminum briefcases. They'd made sure to empty it out at the hotel beforehand so they could carry their earnings after the day's 'hard work'.

The woman got into the elevator with him, a pleased look on her face. She ignored the nagging feeling at the back of her mind, paid no heed to the rapid pulsing of her heart. Ryuuko got what she wanted, and that was what mattered.

_But, her heart–_

They heard the _ding_ of the elevator reaching the top floor, and the doors slowly opened up for them. As soon as they arrived at their 'room', Ryuuko's breath hitched in her throat. It didn't matter how many times she walked into the place; she'd always be astounded by its magnificence.

Two separate bedrooms–a master bedroom with a fireplace and a smaller one with access to the city's splendid views. A kitchen and wet bar opening up to a large living space with an L-shaped couch and floor-to-ceiling window. A pair of bathrooms with marble floors–one of which housed a Jacuzzi. Several flat screen televisions were scattered around the lavish suite and they had a dining area…with a piano.

Ryuuko flopped down onto the king-sized bed in the master bedroom, uncaring of ruffling her dress or hair. Aikurou took a seat by her feet, two wine-filled glasses in his hands. He offered one to his partner, who sat up and downed the drink in less than a minute.

"I've told you before: don't drink so fast."

"Hm," was her only response as she handed him the glass and laid back down, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Wine should be savored, not squandered," he told her, his eyes running along the length of her body.

"Says the man who plays blackjack as a time-killer." He smiled to himself, bringing the glass up to his lips.

"Says the woman unmatched in canasta."

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don't take things seriously, so why should I?"

"You're supposed to be the more serious of the two of us," he murmured into his glass, the woman pouting at the ceiling.

"What's the point in playing a game if you can't have _fun_, Aikurou?"

At this, he grinned. He enjoyed having his words thrown back at him–it meant the woman was paying attention. And having the woman's attention gratified him to no end.

"Well, I suppose we should head to bed now," she heard him say, and from the corner of her eye, glimpsed him getting up from the edge of the bed. He set aside both glasses on the coffee table between the bed and fireplace and began unbuttoning his jacket and dress shirt. Ryuuko's eyes widened and she swiftly sat up, face flushing. Oblivious to her beating heart, Aikurou continued undressing himself before her, focusing on unzipping his pants next. The woman jumped up and scurried into the master bathroom, locking the door behind her. She could hear Aikurou's puzzled voice through the wood.

"What's the matter, darling?"

The woman didn't respond and after several minutes of hiding, she could hear the creak of the bedroom door opening out into the living area. Ryuuko assumed that he went to the other bathroom to take care of his nightly preparations. She sighed in relief, but her heart was still racing.

Her averse reaction to seeing his body confused her. While traveling together, she'd seen more of the man's skin than was necessary, and vice versa. It was part of their job, changing disguises whenever the moment called for it–even if it meant becoming bare in an abandoned alley. Her apathy nearly grew to the point in which she was immune to the man's attractiveness.

_Nearly._

There were still times when she'd look at him in amazement, wondering how such a good-looking man could exist.

But she hadn't looked at him in amazement this time.

Instead, she felt a surge of embarrassment flood her cheeks, heart beating rapidly, lips dry, sweat on her palms. She wasn't sure why she'd feel embarrassed over the man's body, but knew it had to do with _something_ inside her. Then there was that lingering doubt she'd had at that run-down motel. _Did she care about him?_

No, that couldn't be.

There had to be another reason for her incomprehensible feelings.

Later that night, she squirmed around on her side of the bed when her back brushed against his. She cursed herself for always wearing such thin nightgowns and the man for sleeping shirtless. Suddenly, she felt Aikurou's side shift and an arm silently crept around her waist, raising the hairs at the back of her neck. Abruptly, she sat up, throwing the blue-haired man's arm away from herself. He sat up as well, giving her a strange look; her heart was thumping harder than before.

"Wh-what the hell, Aikurou?!" she demanded, seeing the hint of a smile on the man's otherwise serious face. Ryuuko clutched the folds of her nightgown as if to prevent indecent exposure.

"I thought we could try something different tonight."

"_'Something different'_, my ass!" was all she yelled before she flipped off the covers and dashed out of the room.

Reaching the other bedroom, Ryuuko settled onto the queen-sized bed, her breathing heavy from having run as fast as she could. She didn't bother checking the man's expression before she left–she had a feeling he'd have a smirk on his face, amused by her reaction. The woman knew Aikurou was simply playing around–like his usual self–but it unsettled her, the way he had acted as if they were romantically involved with each other.

Which, of course, was _definitely_ not the case.


	4. King of Spades

A/N: The title of this chapter is based on the idiom, "as cocky as the king of spades". I wonder who _that_ is. Also, Falkrem Fun Fact: people are always throwing cigarettes butts on my lawn.

* * *

The following morning, a wary Ryuuko met with her partner at the dining table, where room service had generously provided two bowls of cereal, bacon, eggs and two glasses of orange juice. The woman fixed her glare on whichever item caught her attention first. The eggs. Without greeting the blue-haired man, she took a seat and immediately began stabbing them into a blurry mess of yellow and white.

"I apologize for last night," Aikurou began, setting down his spoon.

No response.

"I thought–" he hesitated, gauging her reaction, "–you'd enjoy it." The corner of his lips betrayed a faint smile.

She gave him a lethal stare, her fork swirling around the muck of eggs on her plate.

_That was uncalled for!_ she wanted to yell, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to take a walk," was all she said, abruptly pushing her chair back. The woman walked over to the door, leaving her unfinished plate–and Aikurou–behind.

Once inside the elevator, her finger hesitated in front of the button leading to the lobby; instead, she pressed the button that would take her to the roof. She knew the hotel had an elaborate garden on the roof, but seeing as they had no direct access to the roof from the suite itself, the pair had never personally seen the garden.

Hearing that single _ding_, Ryuuko stepped out of the elevator and onto soft, swaying grass–startling her. Crouching down, she tore away a blade and felt its fresh texture between her fingers. She assumed it was the kind of grass she'd seen construction workers place on barren medians–foreign and strange. Letting the blade fall to the ground, she observed the rest of the garden, a sense of uncertainty setting in.

Such a natural place could never occur in a city like this.

Yet it did.

She was used to the distinctive glow of neon lights, the addictive privacy of windowless casinos. Out here, the heavens reached higher and farther than any skyscraper. Clouds began their endless journey inching across the sky. A light breeze caressed her cheeks, brushed her hair. The muffled sounds of cars honking and tires screeching could be heard far below–a separate world from the one surrounding her now. Flower beds lined the edges of the roof, vibrant colors intertwining. Ryuuko wondered how someone could keep such beautiful flowers alive–on a hotel's roof, no less.

Then–

"Thought I'd find you here." His voice and the sickly smell of smoke drifted through the air. Annoyed, she didn't have to turn around to see who her visitor was.

"You're going to set the roof on fire," she told the blue-haired man and the sky. She grimaced when she felt the irritating burn of smoke in her nostrils. Normally, she'd have no problem putting up with the man's incessant habits–but this time was different. He had ruined her morning with his presence and cigarette, and she wasn't going to forgive that.

"Receptionist said she hadn't seen you leave the building."

Suddenly, Ryuuko snapped.

"She'd say that, wouldn't she? Pretty blue-haired boy coming to ask her something, and it happens to be about his partner–not a dinner date for two," she spat out, turning around to face him, a disgusted look on her face. Aikurou went quiet, their only company being the whistling wind. The dark-haired woman continued, the fire in her heart bursting in abhorrence.

"And that other receptionist? The one at that shack of a motel? She was probably hoping you'd whisk her away from such a lowly place!" Ryuuko walked over to Aikurou and gave him a shove.

"Why don't you do just that? Why don't you settle down and have a family and get out of my life!" she cried out, hands clenched, body shaking. Her eyes were starting to water–she wanted to believe it was due to the smoke reaching her from the cigarette between Aikurou's lips. The woman looked away, angrily wiping away tears that she vehemently wanted to deny. _She wasn't a child!_ All she ever wanted was–

"–love."

Ryuuko gasped and looked up when she felt his arms around her, cigarette smoldering in the grass by their feet. Aikurou quickly put out the dying cinders with the heel of his dress shoe. He tilted her chin up with one finger and brushed his lips against hers–just like that night in the alley. A smoke-filled, feathery kiss. Her heart rate accelerated, her cheeks flushed when he pulled away from her.

"Tell me how you feel, love."

She grasped his vest, burying her face in it–but that was as far as she would go. Her body silently quivered, attempting to contain the sorrow and anger and hatred building up within her since she had left her home long ago. The woman wouldn't let him comfort her, wouldn't let him control her. She choked out sobs when the pressure became too great, the nauseating haze of cigarette smoke clouding her mind.

"Everything's your fault," she whispered, unable to think through the chaos in her head.

He gave her a curious look, then asked, "why do you say that?"

Quietly, she thought about all the times he had ruined things for her–that same bitter taste seeping into her mouth, replacing the distinctiveness of his fleeting kiss.

That time he had chosen to gamble the night away, forgetting to give her the key to their motel room. Ryuuko had decided to wait for the man at the motel until his return; unfortunately, she couldn't find her way back. She had fallen into a puddle, drenching herself, hopelessly lost in the pouring rain. When he had arrived at four in the morning–the woman sitting outside their door, cold and wet–he had teased her about her condition and acted as if it didn't concern him.

That time he had slept with another woman, telling her his innermost secrets because he thought their relationship would last. He was too drunk, his mind too befuddled; Aikurou had no idea that Ryuuko had fallen asleep in the hallway, her hands over her ears, her heart in pieces. The next day, the other woman had ratted him out, and the pair was forced to flee with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

That time he had danced with her at a party, whispering sweet nothings to the point in which she almost believed him. He had told her he loved her, but joked about it later. The man had said that it was 'part of the show' and that he was 'just kidding'–a simple game. He laughed it off, claiming that his heart belonged to Lady Luck and no one else. Each time he said he loved her after that, she refused to believe him.

There were other times, too–confusing times.

That time he had given her his canteen when they were lost in the desert for days. She had used up hers within two days and they had nearly died of dehydration. When she became too weak to go on, he had supported her on his back for hours on end. At night, when they had to take turns watching, Aikurou had extended his turn to give the woman more time to sleep. She had nagged at him about it afterwards.

That time he had found her in an alley, bruised, broken, and barely conscious. She was on her way to the hotel with their earnings when a ruthless gang had forced her into the alley, trapping her. She suffered several blows to her body while her guard was down and by the time that hell had stopped, the gang members and their money were gone. He had carried her back to the hotel, tending to her injuries, staying beside her when he could have been gambling.

That time he had brushed her hair as they laid in bed, the woman shaking from a terrible nightmare. He had kissed her and told her that he'd 'always be there for her'–and she pretended to believe him, knowing their time alive was limited. She knew they couldn't wager away their lives forever and that the tables could turn at any time. Their lives were fragile, reckless.

"Do you want me to go?"

His voice ripped her away from her memories–those fading dreams from so, so long ago.

Ryuuko stared at him, unable to comprehend his words. _Leave? Him?_

_Hah!_ They'd been partners for years, swindling, deceiving and conning until their avaricious hearts could take no more. The idea of Aikurou's absence was absurd.

But that doubt still nagged at her.

_What would she do when she was done with him?_

_Would it be enough to throw him away simply because he was of no more use to her?_

_Could she continue her greedy ways without him?_

They had been through hell and back. They had seen the good, the bad and the ugly. They had conquered tables, bribed officials and threatened dealers. Then, she realized–

_She wasn't finished with him, dammit! How dare he think he could get away so easily?!_

The thought that he had her heart for a moment shamed her. She had almost given herself up to him, defenseless, vulnerable, weak. Since their first meeting, Ryuuko had vowed to never let the blue-haired man get the best of her.

The dark-haired woman forcefully pushed him away, gritting her teeth in loathing.

"You aren't allowed to go–" she told him, her eyes boring into his.

He didn't flinch; instead, he gave her a quizzical smile.

"–because we're partners, remember?"


	5. Play the Package

A/N: Oh, Aikurou. Time to update stories that I haven't touched in forever, wheeeee~

* * *

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me, angel."

Quietly, Ryuuko sat down at the dining table and started ripping the bacon on her plate to shreds with her teeth. While chewing, she gave the man a murderous scowl. Then–without taking her eyes off of the blue-haired man sitting across from her–she gulped down half of the orange juice in her glass.

Aikurou sighed, giving his partner a despondent look.

Since their talk in the garden, the man had spent the past few days attempting to assuage Ryuuko's anger against him. In vain. Within that time frame, he hadn't tried 'something different' in fear of aggravating her again.

The woman continued eating with a demonic look on her face. Her downhearted partner glanced out the window at the other buildings, his chin on clasped hands–

–before he jerked up, as if an idea had just occurred to him. She inwardly groaned.

"Let's take a walk together, darling."

She nearly dropped the spoon she had raised to her lips. _Together?_

"What's the catch," Ryuuko began, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. A sweet smile appeared on Aikurou's lips. She wasn't going to put up with his antics.

"Nothing. I just want to walk with you, that's all."

Slowly, she placed her spoon on the folded napkin beside her plate. The blue-haired man waited patiently for her response. Her gaze finally shifted to her empty plate, then back to Aikurou. _There wasn't anything wrong with a simple walk, right?_

"Fine," was her brusque reply and she abruptly got up from her seat, making her way to the door. Her partner ran after her, a pleased look on his face.

Once they had reached the lobby, Ryuuko briskly led the way out of the hotel. She wasn't going to let him have his way–even if he did convince her to go on a walk with him.

The automatic doors opened up to bustling, congested city streets. The din of cell phones ringing, newspapers shifting, and trucks rumbling filled the air. Signs glowed, windows shined, engines revved. A heavy cloud of burning rubber and pizza reached the pair.

She glanced at Aikurou following closely behind and sped up as if to lose the man. Having longer legs, however, he soon caught up to her and she was forced to keep up with _his_ pace.

"It isn't fair," she whined, hands on her knees as Aikurou doubled back and waited for her to catch her breath, an amused grin spreading across his lips.

"What isn't fair, darling?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She shook a fist at him.

"You seem to be out of shape since our last 'run'," the man remarked, earning a reproachful look from the woman, "perhaps you should exercise more." Insulted, Ryuuko made a move to strangle him but he sidestepped her attempt, causing her to fall over herself.

"You've become clumsier, too."

"Shut up."

They continued bickering like this until their stroll stopped at a crosswalk. Ryuuko gave her partner a light shove with her shoulder, the man simply laughing at her irritation. It seemed as though the woman had gotten over her previous vexation with Aikurou–and it relieved him. The pair was about to cross the street when Ryuuko glimpsed a small girl grasping the hand of her mother as they approached from the other side. Seeing the dark-haired girl skipping happily made Ryuuko's heart ache–but she wasn't sure why. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness suddenly filled her, and she found it difficult to swallow from the lump in her throat.

"Let's go, angel–before you turn into roadkill."

Aikurou gently gripped Ryuuko's arm and guided her across the street, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She turned her head to watch the girl walk off, but by then, the woman and her child had disappeared into the crowd. The pungent smell of Aikurou's smoke forced Ryuuko back to reality, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You've _got_ to stop that."

"Stop what, darling?"

"Eating cancer sticks," she remarked, watching cars speed by.

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"I can't have you dying early on me." At this, he smiled.

"Does my angel care about me?"

"I'm not your angel. And no," she coldly responded, Aikurou putting a hand to his heart.

"I've got a harsh mistress," he lamented, the woman giving him yet another delicate shove. Suddenly, her partner turned his attention to a ritzy-looking bar across the street. Ryuuko's eyes followed his gaze, groaning when she saw the bar.

"It's too early to drink, Aikurou."

"It's nearly noon," the man began, but this made her scoff.

"Noon is still too early. Maybe in a few hours. Why don't we grab a bite to eat instead?" she suggested, Aikurou giving the bar a longing look.

"I suppose we could," he said, his eyes fixed upon the place.

The dark-haired woman escorted him to a nearby café, where they ordered sandwiches and soft drinks. They spent most of their time at the establishment bantering over each other's sleeping habits ("You really need to stop pushing me off the bed, angel."), what they were going to spend their money on next ("A car would be nice."), and which casino they were going to raid that weekend. Soon, the sky began to darken, neon lights flickering on to welcome the night.

Ryuuko and Aikurou were on their way out of the café when the blue-haired man's eyes caught the bar again. After several attempts at pulling her partner away, the woman rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her face.

"Just a few, alright?"

* * *

Ryuuko sat beside the blue-haired man on a cushioned stool, a vodka martini in one hand. Aikurou had his body slightly turned toward the woman, a shot of whiskey on the counter. The smooth sound of jazz floated through the air. Dim lights beneath the counter gave off a secluded, seductive feel.

"I'm still surprised bartenders actually believe you're legal," Aikurou began, his voice low. The woman shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"According to our counterfeit IDs, I've been legal for years."

The blue-haired man chuckled as he brought his glass to his lips.

"You still look like a kid."

She gave him a reprimanding look. "I'm nineteen. I should be considered an adult."

Aikurou raised an eyebrow, a knowing grin on his face. "You should be–but you aren't."

The woman was keen on accepting her status as an 'adult'. "I would have graduated from school a year ago–" she began, then quieted.

"–if you had actually _went_ to high school, right?" the blue-haired man finished for her, Ryuuko glancing away. Suddenly, that aching loneliness filled her again–frustrating her._What was it? Why did she feel so alone?_

"I don't need an education," Ryuuko huffed, something gnawing away at her heart. If she had continued with her education, could she have graduated and gotten a well-paying job?

She didn't understand the concept of friendship. It was a dog-eat-dog world. It didn't matter how many dreams or joys she crushed. She'd always come out on top.

Ryuuko wondered if she could have had the unity of close friends, the acceptance of her society, the potential for a bright future. However, that idea was discarded long ago.

Wealth. That was what she wanted. She'd pull her poverty-stricken family out of hell and sneer at those who humiliated her, pushed her down, stepped on her. For being poor. For having nothing but her destined, dreary life.

But she broke free of that 'destiny'. She became a street rat and worked her way up to being one of the richest gamblers in the state. And soon, it would be the entire world.

_How proud would her family be of her then!_

"Ryuuko, you're drooling."

The woman jolted out of her reverie and hurriedly wiped the saliva from her chin. Aikurou gave her an amused look, drinking his fourth shot of the day. She blushed under the weak lighting.

"Aikurou." At that instant, she made up her mind to know how the man felt about her–likely due to the alcohol seeping into her mind.

"What is it, angel?"

Her face reddened, but she attempted a calm façade. She was certain the alcohol was making her cheeks flush–yes, that was it!

"What–what do you think of me?"

He gave her a long stare. She shifted uncomfortably, uncertain. When he finally spoke, the woman nearly slammed her glass onto the counter–almost shattering it.

"We're partners, of course."

"_'Partners'_," she repeated in monotone.

"Yes. Associates. Teammates. Colleagues."

Each word that left his mouth increased her desire to punch the man. That wasn't the answer she was looking for!

But then, what _was_ she looking for?

Extremely dissatisfied with his response, Ryuuko grabbed Aikurou's glass and downed the whiskey inside, pouring herself another and downing that one, too. The man had a surprised look on his face and, seeing the woman's determination to finish the entire bottle, he tried wrenching the bottle from her grasp. She evaded his hand.

"I told you–"

Another shot.

"–not to drink–"

Another shot.

"–so fast!"

Ryuuko merely glanced at the man before placing the rim of the bottle to her lips. His answer made her want to bash his head against the counter. She wasn't going to forgive the displeasure taking over her mind, bitterness mixing with whiskey.

"Don't drink so much!"

Ignoring him, the woman continued drinking until the bitter taste slowly faded away, her movements sluggish and uncoordinated by the time she finished. Aikurou could only stare in shock as the whiskey disappeared before his very eyes. She poked a finger at his chest, her body swaying.

"You're such a prick, you know that?" she slurred, the man paying no mind to her insult. Instead, he glanced around himself warily. Ryuuko waved one hand at the bartender, beckoning him over.

"Oi, you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Gimme' another bottle!"

The blue-haired man's eyes widened. Aikurou didn't want the woman to drink herself unconscious–much less suffer from alcohol poisoning.

He swiftly stood up and grabbed Ryuuko by the arm. Before she could cause a commotion, Aikurou had dragged the woman out of the bar, supporting her by placing her arm over his shoulder, his own arm at her waist.

Eventually, he hauled her into their suite and onto the king-sized bed, where she continued giggling to herself. Sitting beside her, the man wasn't sure whether to feel amused, ashamed, affronted or appalled–or a combination of the emotions–by the woman's behavior. Never in the time he'd known her had he seen her so deliriously, hilariously drunk.

"Ryuuko." Unintentionally, he placed a hand on her thigh, causing the woman to giggle uncontrollably.

"Are you going to have some 'fun' with me, 'darling'?" A suggestive smile spread across her face.

"No."

She frowned, disapproving.

"Why not? You don't think I'm pretty?"

He sighed. "That's not it." Aikurou held her hand, palms touching, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered, turning away, the woman distracting herself by playing with the locks of his hair.

"I really like you," she drowsily told him, poking his chest once more. "Like, really, _really _like you."

"I really like you, too," he said but when he looked at her the next moment, her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly.

He smiled, glad that his secret was safe.


End file.
